


Interviews

by CharlotteEtienne24601



Series: Bad Timing 'Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Coming Out, I chose Kimmel because Jensen had already been on the show a few times, I hope that was the right call, I spent a while trying to figure out the difference between Jimmy Kimmel and Jimmy Fallon, I still don't know, I watched more talk shows in researching this fic than in the rest of my life combined, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Talk Shows, The Ellen DeGeneres Show, The Jimmy Kimmel Show, The Late Late Show with James Corden - Freeform, tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteEtienne24601/pseuds/CharlotteEtienne24601
Summary: After having come out on social media, Jensen and Misha go on three talk shows
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins, Misha Collins/Vicki Vantoch
Series: Bad Timing 'Verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052021
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	1. The Ellen Degeneres Show

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, I watched a ton of Ellen to prepare for this, and it turns out I find her super irritating. I hope I got her voice right, though! I remember watching a fair amount of her show as a queerling. Sorry for being a little mean to her!

The morning after their coming out, MIsha got on Twitter.

@MishaCollins

Yes, I meant to post that. No, it’s not a joke. @JensenAckles and I have been together for about nine years now, with the full love and support of our wives (and by “love and support”, I mean “why aren’t you dating Jensen yet?”).

|   
|

@MishaCollins

Two nights ago, I proposed to him, and he said yes!   
|   
|   
@MishaCollins   
So excited to spend the rest of our lives with this guy

[ https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Ddb5QCrVAAADb_C.jpg ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Ddb5QCrVAAADb_C.jpg)

[ https://www.showbizjunkies.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/08/misha-collins-jensen-ackles-supernatural11.jpg ](https://www.showbizjunkies.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/08/misha-collins-jensen-ackles-supernatural11.jpg)

[ https://64.media.tumblr.com/9be98102445a531b7d7ccf49fbefeb7c/2f6aeefd40099b47-11/s400x600/b38520ac71c3731554a1461b23aa8746945f3eb1.jpg ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/9be98102445a531b7d7ccf49fbefeb7c/2f6aeefd40099b47-11/s400x600/b38520ac71c3731554a1461b23aa8746945f3eb1.jpg)

* * *

After he posted, he spent some time replying to various comments, then called Danneel to consult with her and Jensen. They decided that, given the volume of the PR requests, it would be better to let their publicists confer and figure out which ones they were going to do. In the end, they decided to go on three talk shows. The first would be  _ The Ellen Degeneres Show _ , the second  _ Jimmy Kimmel Live _ , and the third  _ The Late Late Show with James Corden _ .

* * *

_ The Ellen Degeneres Show _

Before their appearance on  _ Ellen _ , they were both nervous and filled with trepidation about what might happen. They had briefly met Ellen and outlined what would come up in their interview, but it had been designed as a more free-flowing discussion. Misha paced in the green room, unable to sit still, and Jensen finally walked over to him and put a hand on each of his shoulders.

“Mish, you gotta stop, you’re driving me crazy.”

Misha sighed. “I just want everything to go okay and I’m so nervous in a way I don’t usually get, and…”

“Mish.” Jensen slid his hands down Misha’s arms, taking his hands in his. “It’s going to be okay. People are going to love you and listen to what you have to say. You’re so charismatic and well-spoken and you just have this way about you...and most of the time, you’re so confident about who you are. Where’s this coming from?” He brought Misha’s hands to his lips, kissing his knuckles.

Misha sighed. “I’m confident in private, and I can put on a really good public face, but I’m not usually this vulnerable in public, not in the way I’m going to have to be here.”

Jensen leaned his forehead against Misha’s. “I understand, love. At least we’ll be together and can support each other. And if something goes really wrong...we’re filming in advance, so hopefully we’ll be able to figure out how to edit or change some things. Either way, we’ll get through this together.”

Misha smiled, stealing a kiss. “Thank you, Jen. You’re right, it’ll be okay. I’m just so worried about striking the exact right balance, especially since we’re really the first to do this.”

At that moment, they were told that they were on deck to go on stage. Jensen squeezed Misha’s hands. “You ready for this, Mish?”

Misha set his jaw in a determined expression. “Let’s do this.” He pulled Jensen by the hand towards the stage door.

* * *

“Our first guests are actors from the CW show  _ Supernatural _ , which ended its fifteenth and final season in November 2020. Please welcome: Jensen Ackles and Misha Collins!”

Jensen and Misha walked out onto the stage, each shaking hands with Ellen before sitting down on the loveseat, Misha’s arm draped over the back of the couch behind Jensen.

“Okay, so you two just recently finished up your TV show, right? It’s been...what, ten, eleven years?”

Jensen laughed. “Fifteen years, for me at least. Misha’s the new guy, it’s only been eleven for him.” He patted Misha on the shoulder.

“And they never let me forget it.” Misha said, grinning.

“That’s a long time for a project like that! Now, we looked back in our archives, and we actually had your co-star Jared Padalecki on this show way back in 2006.”

Jensen nodded, smiling. “That’s my kid brother on the show. He would’ve been, what, 22, 23?”

“He’s all grown up now,” Misha laughed.

“I think that must’ve been from our first season?” Jensen asked Ellen.

Ellen nodded. “It was right at the beginning. So, how has your show been so successful for so long? Share your secrets with us!”

“Well, we had this really special group of people who worked so hard to create such a quality product every week. There’s a lot of love and dedication that goes into it, and even though there are monsters and ghosts and demons...and eventually angels...it’s really about the relationships among the characters and the idea of found family.” Jensen smiled.

“So it’s not just that you’re ruggedly handsome?” Ellen asked, cheekily. Jensen blushed, shaking his head.

Misha laughed. “No, everyone knows I carried the whole show. I mean, Jensen’s flattered that you would compare his looks to mine, but…” He winked at Ellen. Jensen put a hand to his forehead, looking jokingly mortified.

“Well, of course. If I weren’t gay…”

Misha sighed dramatically. “If only.” Jensen leaned his forehead on Misha’s shoulder for a moment, fondly exasperated. Misha laid a comforting hand on his knee. “Don’t worry, babe, I still love you.”

Ellen shifted. “So, that does bring us to what you’re here to talk about. You both came out as bisexual on Twitter recently, right?”   
Misha nodded. “Yeah, we kind of did everything at once. I mean, not that anybody really thought I was straight, but  _ officially _ , I came out with that post where we told everyone we’re bisexual, polyamorous, and have been together for almost a decade.”

“So there’s a lot to unpack there. What do you mean when you say nobody thought you were straight?”

“Oh, I’ve sort of deliberately avoided saying anything one way or another, and my fans definitely noticed the little hints I dropped along the way.”

Jensen laughed. “You were  _ not _ subtle.”

“Mmm. At least  _ I _ wasn’t trying to be.”

“Hey!” Jensen protested. Misha dropped his arm around his shoulders, squeezing comfortingly for a moment.

Ellen laughed. “Hey, lots of us think we’re being subtle when we’re, um...not.”

Misha smiled. “And you’ve been out for...how many years now? 25?

Ellen stopped to count. “Well, let’s see, it was 1997, so that’s...I don’t know, time doesn’t mean anything anymore.”

Misha laughed. “In 1997, my wife Vicki and I graduated from college, and I was just transitioning from politics to acting.”

“You worked in politics?” Ellen looked intrigued.

“Yeah, I actually interned in the Clinton White House back in 1994, before I became disillusioned with it all.”

“1994. So were you…”

Misha shook his head. “She and I did not overlap, although I did write a defense of her, because she was treated pretty abysmally in the media.”

Ellen nodded. “Wow, it sounds like you’ve done a lot of interesting things in your life.”

Jensen grinned, nodding. “He really has. It’s no wonder we love him.”

“And so now that brings us to the other part of this, which is that you are both married to other people, right?”

Jensen nodded. “I’ve been with Danneel, my lovely wife, since...actually, around the same time  _ Supernatural  _ started, and we got married in 2010.”

Misha smiled. “And Vicki and I were actually high school sweethearts.”

“Wow, that’s a long time! So how did things start with the two of you, then?”

“Well, I told him I loved him right as we thought he was leaving the show forever,” Jensen admitted. 

Misha smiled over at him. “Your timing wasn’t exactly ideal.” He turned back to Ellen. “And Vicki and I had had...various other relationships, mostly together, over the years, and she and Danneel encouraged us to get together, and we eventually listened.”

Jensen laughed, remembering, and shook his head. “You were so stubborn.”

Misha rolled his eyes, grinning. “We figured it out.”

“And so your wives are happy with this relationship? Are they also part of it?”

Jensen shook his head. “No, it’s just the two of us. It’s like an ‘N’ shape. Or, well, really an ‘M’, since Vicki has a girlfriend as well.”

Ellen nodded consideringly. “And I can’t help but notice that the marriages are straight, but the other relationships are gay. Is that…” she trailed off.

Misha sighed. “It’s...we’re all bi, all the time. The genders of our partners are entirely coincidental. That’s a big misconception about bisexuality, that it’s half gay and half straight.”

“Alright, then.” Ellen nodded. “And why did you decide to come out now? Did it have to do with the show ending?”

Misha pulled Jensen closer to kiss his cheek. “It’s partly because I put a ring on it.” Jensen blushed and grinned, holding up his right hand, where his ring shone. “And we did  _ that _ partly because of the pandemic, when we realized how much it sucked not to be able to see each other. Plus, I had time during lockdown to actually make the ring, which I had been thinking of doing for a while.”

“Wow, you made this?” Ellen asked, examining it as Jensen held his hand out.

Jensen nodded. “He’s a man of many talents. He also made Vicki’s ring.”

Misha smiled. “I like working with my hands, woodworking and things. I find it very grounding.”

“Wow, that’s amazing, Misha.” She glanced to the side. “Unfortunately, it looks like that’s all the time we have. Jensen, Misha, thank you so much for being here.”

“Thanks for having us,” they chorused.

* * *

Once they got off stage and back to the green room, Misha pulled Jensen into a hug. “You okay, babe?”

Jensen nodded. “Yeah. That was...not as bad as I expected it to be, at least? And she didn’t ask anything too terrible. What about you, are you alright?”

“I am,” he kissed Jensen’s temple. “She didn’t ask anything we weren’t prepared for, and once we got into the swing of it, it was just fine.”

As they were packing up their things, Ellen came into the green room. “Hey, great job, you two. You’ve really managed to make this a convincing story, so kudos to you.”

Misha frowned. “Convincing?”

“Yeah, it’ll be really interesting, but I think a lot of people will believe it’s real.”

“But it  _ is _ real,” Jensen protested, confused.

“Of course it is,” she winked. “So is there a big project coming up, or is there a scandal? Don’t worry, I won’t tell either way.”

Misha sighed. “Neither. Jensen and I are dating, it seemed like a good time to let the fans know, and that’s as far as it goes.”

“I’m sorry you don’t trust me enough to tell me the truth, but I get it, we’ve all got secrets. The part of the story that’s a little unbelievable to me is that your wives actually  _ encouraged _ this even though they’re supposedly in love with you, so you might want to change that part of the narrative a bit, but it’s up to you, obviously.”

“Listen, I don’t know who you think you are…” Jensen started.

“Jen,” Misha said quietly but firmly. “This is not worth it. Thank you for having us on your show, Ms. Degeneres. We’ll be going now.” His voice had an edge of steel in it, and he took Jensen’s hand, leading him towards the exit.


	2. Jimmy Kimmel Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Misha do an interview with Jimmy Kimmel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH I watched way more Jimmy Kimmel for this than I ever wanted to. I don't think there's anything actually wrong with him, but I very much did not enjoy my research. Ha ha, I hope you like it! Jimmy's voice was definitely the hardest of the three interviewers to get right, so I hope i did okay.

Before they went on  _ Jimmy Kimmel Live _ , they were both more confident. Jensen especially knew that he would get along well with Jimmy, having been on his show three times in the past. He told Misha he would take the lead, insisting that he would relate to Jimmy better than Misha would. Misha agreed that was probably true.

* * *

“Fresh off their hit TV show  _ Supernatural _ , please welcome Jensen Ackles and Misha Collins!” The two of them came out on the stage, Misha and Jimmy shaking hands and Jensen and Jimmy giving each other a back-slapping hug. “Hey, welcome to the show, guys! Or, welcome back, Jensen, we’ve had you on...a few times, actually.”

Jensen nodded. “Yeah, we talked about Scooby Doo and my brewery last time, I think.”

“Yeah, and how's the brewery doing?”

“It’s good, yeah, my wife Danneel and I moved to Colorado in late 2020, so we’re not doing so much with the day-to-day anymore, but it’s going well, and we’ve expanded to more beers now.”

“Wow, you moved to Colorado? So that’s quite a change...you were in Austin before, right?”

“We were, yeah. But you know, I’ve always loved the snow, and the location was more convenient for a couple reasons.” He smiled over at Misha. “It’s closer to Washington state, where Misha lives, and then also closer to Toronto, which is where I’ve been filming  _ The Boys _ .”

“And so, you mentioned being closer to Misha...tell us about what’s going on there. How did this all happen?”

Misha took over. “So Jensen and I are dating...engaged, actually...my wife Vicki and I have been sort of in and out of various arrangements over the years, and her first book was actually called  _ The Threesome Handbook _ , and it included some, uh, personal research.”

“So wait, your wife lets you sleep with other women?” He turned to the audience. “How do I get my wife to do that?” He winked. 

Misha smirked. “Vicki was actually very much the ringleader there. And it...well, sometimes it’s about the sex, but there’s also a huge element of romance there, especially nowadays, with Jensen.” He patted Jensen’s knee. “In all seriousness, you have conversations and you figure out what works for both of you, or all of you, as the case may be. Um, if you have to badger her about it, it’s probably not a good idea.”

Jensen nodded. “And Danneel was very much on board with this from the beginning as well. She actually convinced me to date Misha in the first place. And, uh,” he chuckled, “It’s a partnership, and that means that she gets to do what she wants, too. I...well, I didn’t tell her what to do before we started this whole thing, because I'm not stupid or suicidal,” he winked, and Misha and the audience laughed. “But now we certainly communicate about both, and all, of our needs, not just mine and Misha’s.”

“And so you’re both...what, bisexual?” They nodded. “Neither of you really seem, you know, like that. I wouldn’t think that, just looking at you or even talking to you.”

Misha sighed. “It’s not...there’s not one particular way to be queer. If you look at my character on  _ Supernatural _ , Castiel, he is very much tough and masculine and embodies all those characteristics people typically associate with hunters on the show...and he’s also in love with Dean, Jensen’s character. And there are other examples of hunters who are queer but don’t embody stereotypes, like, there was this pair of hunters in season…” he turned to Jensen, who shrugged and made a “don’t look at me” face. “Whatever season that was. There are a lot of them. Jesse and Cesar are very much, uh, rough and tumble guys who are also a couple, and then there’s Claire and Kaia and Rowena and Crowley…”

“Crowley?” Jensen looked at him in surprise.

“Do you not remember Dean and Crowley’s whole Thing?” Misha cocked an eyebrow.

“Fair point.” Jensen conceded. He took over. “And I know there was a fair amount of speculation that I might be gay, especially when I was younger, but the reality is that I’m very much in love with my wife, and also with Misha, and those have the same level of validity.”

Misha smirked. “So I watched some YouTube videos, and...do you remember? When you were on Jimmy’s show in 2009, he asked you a fan question about who you would go gay for.”

Jensen blushed. “I don’t remember that. Seriously? What did I say?”

Jimmy spoke to someone off-stage. “Do we have that clip available?”

A moment later, the clip came on the screen. _ “YellowMellow asks, ‘who would you go gay for?’ _

_ 2009 Jensen froze for a moment, blushing a little, then smiled. “You’d think it’d be you,” he said, pointing at Jimmy. “Um...and it is.” _

_ “It is! Oh, thank you. Well, we’re not gonna top that.” Jimmy laughed. Jensen smiled, nodding. “Thank you, that’s really sweet.” _

The video ended, and the three of them laughed together. Modern Jimmy restarted the conversation. “Wow. How time has changed us both. Now I’m kinda wondering if you were serious!”

Jensen blushed and shook his head, laughing. Misha grinned. “You’re not his type, Jimmy. I’m sorry to break your heart that way.”

“Hey, dark hair, politically active...you never know!” Jimmy rejoined. Jensen buried his head in his hands. “So, Misha, speaking of being politically active, tell us about that.”

Misha leaned forward. “So this has always been a passion of mine, and I was actually working on going into politics before I decided to be an actor. Um, so what I decided, ultimately, was that I could become at least a moderately successful actor and wield a more positive influence that way than I could through playing the games of politics. So here I am now, with a fan base, otherwise known as my Minions, who do all sorts of things in the interest of serving chaotic goodness.”

Jimmy laughed. "And I understand you did a lot of work around the 2020 election?"

Misha nodded. "We did a lot of organizing around the presidential election, but I think our biggest effort was actually around the races in Georgia. We worked a lot with Stacey Abrams and Fair Fight to get out the vote and make sure that everyone who wanted to vote could, and we ended up flipping both the elections we focused on."

"Wow, that's tremendous work. And now of course we finally have Trump out of the White House."

"Yeah, absolutely, and that's so important. Um, it's just important to make sure we're working at every level of government, but of course it's such a win for democracy and the positive forces in this country."

"Absolutely. Well, that's all the time we have. See Jensen in  _ The Boys _ and Misha on the internet near you. Thanks, guys!"


	3. The Late Late Show with James Corden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Misha talk to James Corden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this was definitely my favorite interview to research. I hope y'all like it!

Misha and Jensen walked out onto the stage of the  _ Late Late Show with James Corden _ , settling onto the end of the couch nearest James, at his prompting.

“Welcome, Misha and Jensen! Thanks so much for being here. Now, the two of you just got done with your show,  _ Supernatural _ . How was that experience?”

“It was, honestly, just the best experience of my life. We had such an amazing crew, and we were all together for such a long time that these incredible bonds formed, and those will last a lifetime. You know, I was in my late twenties when I started on the show, so I didn’t grow up on it as much as Jared, who plays my younger brother on the show, but I spent, what...over a third of my life with  _ Supernatural _ .” He looked over at Misha, patting his knee. “And, you know, I met people who will be in my life forever.”

Misha gave a gummy smile. “Absolutely, and it became such a community, both among the cast and crew and then also among the fans. They’ve been such a force for change and we’re really lucky with the fans we have. They care so much and they’ve made a huge positive difference in the world.”

“And with such a long-running show, how did things feel on set as everything wound down in that final season?”

Misha glanced at Jensen. “Well, there was a pause in filming when the pandemic hit, and then they all went back and shot the last two episodes, but my last episode was actually eighteen out of twenty, which meant that I ended up saying my goodbyes to the show and to that community before everything went into lockdown.”

Jensen nodded. “And honestly, that really felt like the true end and the thing we’ll remember the most in some ways. The ending for Misha’s character, Castiel, was really profound, and that was the last time that whole family was really together.”

“And were you all happy with the ending overall? Did it feel like it did justice to your characters and your story?”

Jensen frowned, considering his words carefully. “I don’t want to get too much into this, because there are a lot of different perspectives and it’s done now, but I did struggle a lot with the ending, both of the show and for my character, Dean. But you know, uh, there are all these choices that have a lot of complexity behind them, and there were a lot of visions that go into creating a TV show, so I think there are a number of ways to approach ending such a big, long-running show.”

Misha smiled. “Well done, Jen, that was diplomatic. Um, I will say, I think that one thing the last season did get right was my character, Castiel’s, arc. He, and I’m going to go into spoilers here, but he ends up confessing his love for Dean and then sacrificing his life to save Dean and the entire world, and I think it really shows his strength of character and the, um, the honor and complexity of his character.”

“And so I know that that’s a really big deal, because there aren’t a lot of science fiction and fantasy shows that have male characters who are...what, gay?”

Misha shrugged. “Queer of some kind, certainly. It’s never made explicit exactly what label he would choose for himself.”

“And forgive the question, I hope this is okay to ask, but did that affect anything about how you see yourselves or what you choose to share with the world?”

Jensen looked expectantly at Misha, who looked thoughtful. “I’m not sure how much of it was Cas, and I certainly think more of it was other factors, but Cas’s identity and bravery certainly affected me pretty deeply. And, well. I haven’t been transparent, exactly, but it’s maybe been a frosted glass closet? I’ve dropped a lot of hints that fans have picked up on.”

“And so what did prompt you to decide to come out now?”

Jensen took Misha’s hand. “We just got engaged."

"And that's so exciting!! Who proposed? How did it happen?"

Misha smiled. "I made the ring in a forge during the pandemic, and then on Jensen's first visit once it was safe to see each other again, I took him to our favorite restaurant and proposed there."

"That was pretty bold, to get down on one knee in a restaurant when you weren't out yet," James noted.

Jensen rolled his eyes. "No, there was none of that, he just asked and gave me the ring, right babe?" Misha nodded.

James gasped in mock horror. "Misha! You did it wrong. I'm shocked that Jensen still said 'yes'."

Misha smirked. "Well, it still went better than my last proposal."

Jensen blinked. "Wait, what?"

"How many people have you proposed to, Misha?" James asked.

Misha laughed a little. "Only two, but when I asked Vicki she said 'I guess', while Jensen just reminded me that I was already married and then gave me an enthusiastic 'yes'."

"...did Vicki not want to marry you?"

"She did, but I beat her to the proposal by a couple days, and she also thought we'd been dating for a year less than we had been…"

James and Jensen laughed. "Maybe you could propose to someone else, down on one knee, with someone who gives you an enthusiastic yes."

Jensen grunted and Misha laid a hand on his knee, laughing. "Don't worry, Jen, I have no plans to marry a third person. I think I’m polysaturated with two of you. Two spouses, Danneel, and five kids are plenty."

"Now, wait... _ five _ children? I thought my household was chaotic with three!" James put in.

Jensen laughed, brightening. "My wife, Danneel, feels the same way."

"Now, what's the distribution here? Jensen, do all five kids live with you, then?"

"Oh good lord, no. Two of them are Misha and Vicki's."

"And James, it looks like our oldest are around the same age," Misha added. He smirked. "Don't look at me like that, Jensen, I did my research."

"What, you read a Wikipedia article?"

"Yep." Misha said, popping the p.

James laughed. "Children are a joy." He paused. "Now, I would be remiss if I didn't ask...can you guys summarize what your lives look like now, with this unconventional, er, twist to them?"

Misha laughed. "I think an actor's life is inherently unconventional. And Jensen's household has two of them!"

Jensen nodded, leaning forward earnestly. "Yeah, and this isn't particularly new for us at this point. My day-to-day looks like taking care of the kids and trying to be a good husband to Danneel and fitting in calls with Misha where we can, because we have busy lives and long-distance relationships are always complicated." He paused. "And then if I'm working at the time, there's usually some amount of travel and overnight stays. And if Danneel is, too, that goes double.”

Misha nodded. “Yeah, exactly. It’s a balancing act, like anything...Vicki is an academic and is home a lot, so we end up seeing each other more than Jensen and Danneel get to, but there are the same complications of work and kids and long-distance relationships.”

James nodded thoughtfully. “It sounds almost mundane when you talk about it like that.”

Jensen shrugged. “I’m very lucky and grateful for my full life and the amount of love in it and everything, but...yeah, at the end of the day, you know, you end up settling into patterns.”

“Absolutely, absolutely. Well hey, thank you so much for being on the show!”

“Thanks for having us!”

* * *

Afterwards, they met up with Vicki and Danneel in the green room so the four of them could go to dinner together.

"Well done, babe, that was easily the best of the three!" Vicki exclaimed, kissing Misha. She pulled Jensen into a hug. "You too, Jen."

"Thanks, Vic. It helped that he was so welcoming and non-gross." Misha smiled.

"Wait, were the others gross?" Jensen asked, puzzled.

Misha sighed. "Just a bit. I mean, Ellen thought we were faking everything and Jimmy was way too excited about the sex part…we've talked about this."

Jensen shrugged. “I guess so...I didn’t really have a problem with Jimmy. Anyway, we did it, we’re done!”

Misha grinned at him. “We are. Come on, let’s go to dinner, I’m starving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vicki really did say "I guess" when Misha proposed...he told that story up on stage at some con or another, while crying.


End file.
